U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,052 B1 describes a printer of this type, wherein the media storage device takes the form of a roll from which the media are supplied to the print engine in the form of an endless web which is cut into separate sheets only at the time of printing. When a number of prints has been made, the print engine is used for printing the media-related information, which identifies the type of media, onto the leading end of the web which is then re-wound on the roll. When the same media type is to be used again in a later print process, the web is supplied again to the print engine, and a reading head reads the media-related information from the web so that the settings of the printer may automatically be adapted to the media type as identified on the web. When the roll is removed from the printer, an operator may read the media-related information in order to decide to which storage place the roll should be transferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,682 B2 and US 2015/286447 A1 disclose cut-sheet printers in which the print engine is used for printing the media-related information onto a sheet that is then discharged at an output bin of the printer. When left over media sheets remain in the storage device on the input side of the printer and are to be taken out of the printer, the sheet with the media-related information is manually transferred to the stack of sheets taken out of the printer on the input side in order to identify the media type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cut-sheet printer in which left over media sheets can be identified more reliably and more conveniently.